


Magic and Mummies and a Little Favor

by Eric



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Humor, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eric/pseuds/Eric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evy is frightened and worried, not because of Desert Warriors or undead mummies, but rather of Pompous old men. Now if only she could get her incredibly brave husband Rick to do her a LITTLE favor and maybe go to a meeting in her place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic and Mummies and a Little Favor

**Author's Note:**

> (Author's note: If you haven't seen the Mummy movie you have missed a   
> treat as it's great fun. I was tempted to write the last scene that was   
> cut from the movie. Legal stuff: I am just playing with the characters,   
> they're owned by Universal Studios, and did they ever make a mint from   
> them!)

Magic and Mummies and a Little Favor  
An Epilogue to the Mummy  
by Eric

Thanks Steve Zink, the Prince of Editors.

 

Cairo, 1926 

The city was still rebuilding itself after the attack of the evil mummy   
Im Ho Tep, unleashing the ten plagues of Egypt. As Evelyn said earlier   
in the film, he was buried alive with flesh eating scarabs, because he   
had been very naughty.

O'Connell and Evelyn were back from their honeymoon to Paris. She had   
a glow about her. She smiled with immense satisfaction. Just a few short   
weeks ago, she had been a (to be honest with herself) rather mousy   
Librarian at the Museum of Antiquities in Cairo. Then her brother had   
stolen the key to the treasures of Egypt - the location of the City of   
the Dead, Hamanaptra - from Rick O'Connell. (Evelyn did not approve of   
her brother, but he was her brother.) Then she had been kissed by the   
handsome and dangerous adventurer O'Connell, and she rescued him from   
hanging. (She still wondered, wife-like, what kind of 'good time' he had   
been having when he was arrested!) They had survived twice being   
attacked by a mysterious band of Arab tribesmen, and found the City of   
the Dead.

Evelyn had been determined to capture O'Connell, as well as make her   
reputation as a field archeologist. She had been turned down three times   
by the Bainbridge Scholars, just because she was a female. It still   
rankled as she was so much better qualified than any they had accepted,   
as she had proven by helping to save the world from the evil Imhotep,   
the mummy brought back to life. Evelyn had accidentally done this, but   
who would have thought that reading from the Book of the Dead could do   
anything? 

She smiled happily at the strong, handsome man and he kissed her   
inviting lips. She knew she could count on her new husband! He had   
risked death and worse to rescue her from the evil creature who was   
going to use her to bring his dead hussy back to life. Evelyn kissed   
Rick fondly.

He was so romantic. They were always kissing, cuddling and (she flushed   
prettily) having the most wonderful sex! He was so wonderful! She had   
always hoped to find a handsome dashing husband, an adventurer like her   
dead father, but never had much hope of doing so.

The tall, strong young man smiled fondly at his wife. She was not only  
beautiful, but brainy as all get out, and so damn sweet! He still   
couldn't believe that a high class, well-educated girl had wanted to   
marry him! He stood up in his 6'5" 210 frame. As the Arab chieftain had   
noted, "This one was strong." And strong O'Connell was, both mentally   
and physically.

Rick never thought he would be rich, but he was! The treasure he and   
Evelyn had brought back from the City of the Dead had realized a cool   
ten million dollars!

The only thing Evelyn would not sell was the golden book of Amun Ra,   
rightly saying the spells in it were too dangerous to let loose. But   
Rick O'Connell secretly thought that his wife couldn't bare to part with   
it. Her brother Jonathan still thought it was lost. Evelyn even kept the   
knowledge of the treasure from him, settling on just giving the   
ne'er-do-well a generous allowance. Money just runs like the sands of   
the desert in his hands.

Evelyn paced nervously up and down. O'Connell grinned at her.

"Relax, Evelyn! Who else is better qualified to be the new museum   
curator than yourself? Adding in that you helped save the city and maybe   
the world from that damn mummy, you're a lead pipe cinch!"

She rung her hands. "I know, I know!" she answered in her cultured   
British voice. "I should be, but you don't know those bastards - ooops,   
I mean those pompous men!" she flushed. Naughty words were so   
unladylike! But her husband only grinned and kissed her.

"Remember, you were kissed by that undead freak with his rotting flesh,   
were almost sacrificed, chased by his mummified girl friend, fought with   
fierce Arabs, and kept your courage - how can a bunch of paunchy old men   
on the board frighten you?"

"I don't know! They just do. In some situations, I just get so very   
nervous! You don't know what it's like to be put down by these same   
pompous men from the 'Old Boy Network' all your life!" She sighed, 

looking at her tall, strong, CONFIDENT husband. "I just wish I had your   
confidence! You would just march in there as cool as you please, and   
tell them off, and I will probably blush, stammer, sigh and cry! I   
would rather face hostile Arabs with knives any day of the week!"

O'Connell laughed and hugged her.

Her eyes lit on the handsome figure of her brave husband, then on the   
golden book of Amun Ra. She put all the honey she could in her voice.

"Rick darling, I wonder if I might persuade you to do me a little favor?"

He sat up alerted. The last time she talked like this, she was trying to   
persuade him to help her save the world.

* * * * *

The five members of the board of the Cairo museum were huddling. As a   
matter of form, they had to interview Mrs. O'Connell for the post, but   
they had already decided to give it to the chairman's nephew. They would   
have no trouble bullying the girl into submission.

The very pretty, dark haired young woman came nervously into the room,   
very ill at ease. Like shooting a shitting bird they thought, smiling at each   
other. They were rather surprised, though, to see her so well   
dressed in a dashing Paris frock, with expensive silk stockings and   
truly elegant shoes and hat. Her long, dark hair was well styled, and   
she looked truly beautiful.

"We looked over your qualifications, Mrs. O'Connell, and feel they fall   
a little short."

Her dark eyes flashed. "In what way?" Strangely, under attack, she lost   
her nervousness.

That surprised them. She followed up by leaning forward, and saying in   
a hard voice, "Who are you thinking of instead of me, and what are his   
qualifications?"

"ER, Mr. Harold Johnson."

"The idiot I met on the boat returning to Cairo? I can't believe it.   
The man can barely read English! He certainly cannot read hieroglyphics."

 

"Yes, but - "

"If you think that I will stay on and do his work for him, well guess   
again!"

"Now, Mrs. O'Connell, please be reasonable. It's a difficult position   
for a woman."

"More difficult than helping my husband kill the undead priest? More   
difficult than fighting brave desert tribesmen?"

"Well, - "

She leaned forward threateningly. They never dreamed she had such a   
fierce temper; marriage had certainly changed her.

"You realize that the museum has pieces on loan that belong to my   
family - the pride of your collection, as a matter of fact. The   
University of Chicago has cabled me more than once that they would love   
to have them."

They turned white. This wasn't fair. She wasn't playing by the rules.   
She pounded the table, frightening the fat old men.

"Well? What's it going to be, 'Gentlemen'?" she said fiercely.

A short time later, Evelyn strode into her house, proudly waving the   
contract.

"I had to 'reason' with them, but you're looking at the new Curator for   
the Cairo Museum!"

The strong man jumped up and hugged her.

"Easy! You don't know my strength!" 'Evelyn' said, gasping.

"Sorry," said Evelyn in her husband's voice. "Thanks awfully for doing   
this for me!"

"Piece of cake!" Rick said, grinning happily with her lips. "Anything   
for you, dear. I still can't believe that spell from the book of Amun   
Ra switched our bodies!"

"I told you so!" Evelyn said smugly.

 

"So you did! Well, how about switching us back?"

"I've been thinking."

"Oh?" O'Connell said suspiciously.

Evelyn put a strong arm around what had been her body. "Are you ready   
for another adventure? One that I rather doubt any man has had before.   
We can change back in the morning."

The adventurous spirit of Rick was intrigued, and he found himself   
breathing heavy - no doubt about it - he - his body was incredibly   
handsome! He fluttered his now lovely eyelids flirtatiously. "What did   
you have in mind?"

"Just what you thought, just what you thought!" Evelyn said huskily. She   
had never realized that she was so attractive.

He grinned, looking absolutely charming. "OK, but you have to take my   
place next week at the governor's smoker. Those things are dull as hell."

"Very well, you're on! It will serve those idiots right, no women are   
admitted to their inter sanctum!" she agreed, picking up her own body   
in her now powerful arms. "You know, I think we will have an interesting   
life ahead of us."

"Yep, who would have thought when I met you that this would be the start   
of a beautiful 'friendship'?"

'I did!' Evelyn thought. 'I did. It just took a awhile to convince you.'

She kissed her own lips and was kissed back.

The End?

* * *


End file.
